


Thanksgiving

by d2fmeasurement



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Clive invites Liv over for Thanksgiving.





	Thanksgiving

Liv nervously smoothed out her skirt and tucked her hair behind her ears. She wasn’t sure why she was so intimidated. It was just Clive.

But, part of her suspected that he’d only invited her over on Thanksgiving to be polite and the fact that she actually said yes was a huge imposition. 

Clive opened the door. “Come on in.”

As she walked into his apartment, she said, “Thanks again for inviting me. I really appreciate it.”

“It was really no problem,” Clive told her. “This way I had an excuse for shuffling my family out of here and I don’t have to worry about putting leftovers away.”

Liv nodded and sat down. “Oh, I brought a bottle of wine,” she said, holding it out.

“Thank you,” Clive said. “And, don’t worry, I made sure to save plenty of the good for you. I would never give you the driest turkey meat and some asparagus or anything like that.”

Liv had the instinct to say that it was honestly all the same to her, but she just smiled and said, “Thank you.” She served herself a plate. She wanted to make pleasant conversation, but couldn’t come up with anything besides, “It’s my first Thanksgiving without family.”

Clive nodded and said, “That must be incredibly difficult. I’m really sorry.”

She felt relieved that he didn’t have any follow up questions. As she started eating, Clive poured wine for both of them. 

He raised a glass. Liv smiled and raised one too.

“Miss Moore. I can sincerely say that I’m grateful you came into my life,” he said. “I know it’s only been a year or so, but you— despite being the strangest person I’ve ever met— have decidedly made my life better.”

Liv’s lip trembled. She’d been thinking about her mom and Evan even more than usual. Hearing someone actually say that she’d made their life better instead of worse over the past year meant everything. “Thank you,” she said softly. “Thank you for giving me the chance to do some good.” Without meaning to, she drained the glass of wine. She laughed self-consciously. “I guess I really needed that.”

“It’s been quite a year,” Clive said. He drained his wine glass too, then smiled at Liv.

Liv felt a bubbly sense of happiness as she ate. It didn’t even matter that the food tasted like nothing to her. She was having Thanksgiving dinner with someone who actually cared about her. 

As the evening went on, the awkwardness wore off and the two of them started laughing and reminiscing about days on the job. 

 

“Are you angry at that bowl? What did it do to you?” Clive asked as he watched Liv’s aggressive scrubbing. 

“You have to be aggressive with mac and cheese, Clive,” Liv told him. “Otherwise it’ll get you every time.”

Clive laughed as he scrubbed another dish. “You’re my guest. I shouldn’t even be letting you help with dishes.”

“Oh, you shouldn’t let me?” Liv asked, waving the scrub brush in her hand. “I need your permission now?” She waved the scrub brush hard enough that soap bubbles flew off of it.

Clive laughed. “No, I know by now that I can’t stop you from doing whatever you want.” He smiled down at her and said, “You, uh, you have some soap bubbles.” He brushed the bubbles off with his finger.

“Thank you,” she said softly, melting at the touch. 

Clive looked down at her. He rested a hand on her chin and started to lean down.

Liv wanted more than anything to lean into the kiss, but instead she took a step back. “Clive,” she said. 

“I’m so sorry,” he said quickly.

“No, it’s okay,” she assured him. “You’re an incredible person and really, really handsome with, like, great biceps and all around just the perfect man…” She frowned sadly, thinking about what could be in a different universe. “But, um…” She sighed. She didn’t want to end what had been a perfect evening by dropping the bombshell that she’s a zombie.

“We work together. I know,” Clive said. “I’m so sorry. I’m usually more professional.”

Liv nodded. “Yeah. Well, if things were different…”

“Yeah,” Clive agreed. “Maybe someday.”

Liv frowned, thinking about untrue that statement was. 

Clive tilted his head when he saw the look on Liv’s face. “I mean, we don’t know that we’ll both work for the Seattle PD forever, right? Things change.”

“Yeah,” Liv said, nodding. “Things change.” She tried to really believe those words.


End file.
